Love with No Words
by AviorSecretum
Summary: Tidak dibutuhkan kata-kata untuk memberi tahu bahwa aku mencintaimu. / It's fine if you want to keep ignoring me like this. -Kris / Bro, are you okay? Why are you so blue? -Chanyeol / AU - BoyxBoy - Krisyeol - EXO - Slight!Kaihun,Baeksoo


Title : Love with No Words

Length : Chaptered

Genre : School Life, Drama, Romance

Cast(s) : EXO and others

Pairing(s) : Krisyeol, slight!Kaihun, Baeksoo

Warning! Alternate Universe(AU)! boyxboy! R&R please! Thanks :)

**Love with No Words**

_chapter 1_

.

.

.

Sekolah Internasional Hangong. Tidak ada yang terlalu menonjol dari sekolah yang berada di Korea Selatan ini. Memenuhi standar, cukup berprestasi, tidak buruk, tapi juga bukan yang terbaik bila dibandingkan dengan sekolah internasional lainnya.

Saat itu musim semi, tepatnya bulan Maret. Tahun ajaran baru telah dimulai. Nampak siswa-siswi berbondong-bondong memasuki gerbang sekolah itu, termasuk seorang pemuda bertubuh jangkung dengan wajah asia bercampur barat. Ia menggantung tas selempang di pundak kiri sesaat setelah memarkirkan motor sportnya, berjalan menuju gedung sekolah yang tampak cukup besar itu.

Setelah ia mengganti sepatunya dengan sepatu khusus, ia menyusuri lorong sekolah dan menemukan kelasnya dengan cukup cepat. Ia masuk dan duduk di deretan paling akhir, karena kebetulan belum ada yang menempati bangku sebelahnya dan dia masih cukup tahu diri untuk tidak duduk di depan dengan tubuh setinggi itu. Ia menjatuhkan tasnya di samping meja, lalu mengirim pesan dari ponselnya.

_Don't worry. I've arrived at my new school. I love you. -Kris_

Ia menyimpan ponsel di sakunya, lalu menguap kecil. Tidak biasanya dia bangun sepagi ini. Jam dinding yang tergantung di papan tulis kelas itu menunjukkan waktu 7.15, yang artinya 5 menit sebelum pelajaran di mulai. Benar-benar jauh lebih awal dibandingkan saat dia bersekolah di Kanada yang dimulai jam 9 pagi. Ia menghela napas, lalu memandang ke sekitar. Kelasnya sudah cukup ramai, semua kursi telah diduduki selain disebelahnya. Tampak sebagian orang berbisik-bisik sambil menunjuk dirinya. Ia menghela napas lagi, lalu mengambil buku kecil dari tasnya dan mulai membaca. Kelas itu bising dengan berbagai celetukan murid, namun sebagian besar membicarakan siswa baru yang adalah Kris, pemuda itu dan seorang lagi yang belum muncul batang hidungnya.

Jam sudah hampir menunjukkan angka 7.20 saat seseorang tiba-tiba membanting pintu kelas XI-A itu dengan tergesa-gesa. Ia berpenampilan berantakan, tampak kemejanya tidak masuk ke celana dengan baik dan dasinya hanya menggantung begitu saja di leher. Seluruh kelas menatapnya sejenak dan menjadi hening. Laki-laki yang jangkung dan berantakan itu berjalan memasuki kelas dengan kikuk, mencari kursi yang masih kosong. Siswa lain akhirnya kembali mengalihkan perhatian mereka ke kegiatan masing-masing, namun ada juga yang membicarakan orang itu. Dia berjalan menghampiri kursi sebelah Kris sambil menatap ke arahnya yang kembali sibuk dengan buku kecil bersampul _'How to Korean'_.

"Permisi, apa boleh..?" tanya orang bermata mata besar dengan tagname 'Park Chanyeol' itu pada Kris. Kris mengalihkan pandangannya sebentar, lalu kembali membaca buku itu dan mengangguk kecil. Chanyeol tersenyum lebar dan membungkuk berterima kasih, lalu ia meletakkan tas punggungnya di meja dan duduk di sebelah Kris. Tepat setelah itu, bel tiba-tiba berbunyi, lalu seluruh siswa langsung menempatkan diri ke kursi masing-masing.

"Jadi, siapa namamu?" tanya Chanyeol memulai pembicaraan sambil membenarkan dasi dan kemejanya. Kris menyimpan buku kecilnya dan memandang Chanyeol sebentar. Sebelum Kris sempat menjawab, guru yang kira-kira berusia separuh baya sudah memasuki kelas.

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak," ucap guru itu sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh kelas.

"Selamat pagi, Pak,"

"Kita kedatangan dua murid baru tahun ini, silahkan Kris Wu dan Park Chanyeol berdiri ke depan," lanjut guru tersebut sambil memasang senyum ke arah dua orang yang duduk paling belakang itu. Ya, Kris dan Chanyeol. Mereka memandang satu sama lain sesaat, lalu Chanyeol berjalan ke arah guru itu diikuti oleh Kris.

"Nama saya Park Chanyeol. Saya berasal dari Australia, tapi saya keturunan korea asli. Salam kenal," ucap Chanyeol sambil memasang senyum ramah, lalu membungkuk kecil.

"_My name's Kris. I'm from Vancouver, Canada. _Masih belajar tentang bahasa korea dan kebudayaannya._ Please give your support from now on_," Kris membungkuk kaku mengikuti Chanyeol, bedanya wajah Kris tidak mengeluarkan emosi. Guru tersebut meminta Kris dan Chanyeol kembali ke tempat mereka, lalu meminta murid-murid membuka buku cetak mereka dan memulai pelajaran.

* * *

Setelah 50 menit berkutat dengan rumus-rumus Fisika, akhirnya tiba waktu istirahat bagi mereka. Kelas kembali menjadi bising sesaat setelah guru mereka pergi, ada juga beberapa siswa yang keluar untuk menghirup udara segar sebelum kembali belajar setelah 15 menit berlalu.

"_So.. Kris? You're not a korean, I suppose?_" tanya Chanyeol sambil menatap Kris antusias, sementara Kris sedang sibuk membaca buku tadi lagi. Kris menghela napas, lalu menoleh ke arahnya.

"Yes, and yes,"jawabnya singkat sambil meminum air botol yang sengaja ia bawa dari rumah. Chanyeol mengangguk paham, bertambah antusias.

"Tadi bahasa koreamu sangat bagus, lho," puji Chanyeol sambil mengancungkan ibu jarinya ke arah Kris. Kris tersenyum kecil.

"Terima kasih.. er.. Chanyeol-ssi," jawab Kris sambil mengecek bukunya kilas. Chanyeol tertawa mendengarnya.

"Tidak usah terlalu formal denganku, panggil saja Chanyeol. Lagipula aku lebih terbiasa tanpa –ssi," ujar Chanyeol sambil tersenyum lebar dan mengangkat bahunya sedikit. Kris mengangguk kilas dan bergumam paham, lalu mulai tenggelam dalam buku kecil itu lagi. Terjadi keheningan di antara mereka, sebelum seseorang memecahkannya.

"Kalian benar-benar tinggi," ucap seseorang yang duduk di depan mereka dengan nada takjub. Kris dan Chanyeol menoleh ke arahnya. Dia adalah pemuda dengan rambut agak keunguan dan tubuhnya relatif pendek bila dibandingkan dengan kedua orang lainnya.

"Oh, maaf, perkenalkan, namaku Byun Baekhyun," ucap pemuda itu sambil menepuk pelan dadanya.

"Dan yang di sebelahku ini Do Kyungsoo," katanya seraya menepuk pundak orang di sebelahnya yang juga pendek. Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil dan membungkukkan badannya singkat. Lalu mereka bertiga tampak seru membicarakan sesuatu, sementara Kris sibuk membaca dan terkadang melirik mereka. Akhirnya bel tanda pelajaran selanjutnya akan dimulai berbunyi. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun menoleh ke depan dan diikuti murid-murid dari luar yang kembali masuk ke kelas dengan tergesa-gesa.

* * *

Jam 12.30, akhirnya waktu makan siang datang juga. Semua siswa secara serentak memasuki kantin ataupun mencari tempat untuk memakan bekal mereka. Kris dan Chanyeol memilih untuk pergi ke kantin bersama-sama – sebenarnya Chanyeol yang memaksa Kris untuk menemaninya pergi ke kantin, karena Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun ingin menghampiri teman mereka dari kelas lain. Setelah selesai memesan, Kris dan Chanyeol berjalan ke arah meja paling ujung dengan membawa nampan makanan mereka.

Baru saja mereka duduk, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun tiba bersama dua orang lainnya yang lebih tinggi dari mereka, tapi terlihat lebih muda. Baekhyun melemparkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kantin sebelum ia melihat Kris dan Chanyeol, lalu melambai ke arah mereka.

"Yo!" ucap Baekhyun sambil menghampiri kedua orang jangkung itu, diikuti oleh Kyungsoo dan dua orang lainnya. Chanyeol membalas lambaian Baekhyun dan tersenyum lebar seperti biasa, sementara Kris menatap satu-satu orang yang dia belum kenal itu.

"Perkenalkan, yang sangat putih itu Sehun dan yang agak gelap itu Jongin. Mereka adik kelas kita," ucap Baekhyun tanpa mempedulikan tatapan tidak suka Jongin dan hanya tersenyum geli, sementara Sehun sibuk menahan tawanya, takut Jongin marah.

"Sehun, Jongin, mereka orang yang hyung ceritakan tadi di jalan," lanjut Baekhyun sambil menoleh ke arah Sehun dan Jongin, yang dibalas anggukan.

Setelah selesai basa-basinya, Baekhyun dan yang lainnya duduk di sebelah Chanyeol dan Kris. Mereka terlihat cukup tertarik dengan kedua orang jangkung tersebut, dinilai dari pertanyaan mereka yang tidak habis-habis seputar kehidupan Chanyeol dan Kris. Baiklah, sebenarnya sebagian besar hanya Chanyeol, karena Kris tampak tidak berminat untuk menjawab pertanyaan mereka dan hanya menjawab hal-hal yang mudah saja. Dia lebih sibuk membaca buku '_Korea For Dummies'_ dan memasukkan kentang goreng ke dalam pencernaannya. Ia mengambil ponsel dari sakunya dan menatap layar ponsel itu dengan datar.

_"Still ignoring me, eh?"_ batin Kris sambil mengetik kilas di ponselnya.

_It's fine if you want to keep ignoring me like this. Don't forget to eat. I love you. -Kris_

Kris mengirim pesan singkat itu, lalu menyimpan kembali ponselnya ke saku dan melanjutkan makannya dengan wajah datar. Chanyeol menoleh ke arahnya dan memperhatikan wajah Kris.

_"Bro, are you okay? Why are you so blue?"_ tanya Chanyeol sambil menatap Kris dengan agak khawatir. Kris menatapnya kilas, lalu menoleh ke buku itu lagi.

_"Nothing,"_ jawab Kris singkat.

_Kau tidak akan mengerti_, lanjut Kris di pikirannya.

.

.

.

_To be continued._

.

.

.

_Author's note :_

Hai semua, saya akhirnya bisa kembali ke sini dengan membawa cerita baru pasangan Krisyeol, hehehe~  
Sesungguhnya bagian ini hanya perkenalan buat gambaran ceritanya, baru di chapter depan saya mulai menceritakan perkembangan hubungan Kris dan Chanyeol. Tapi selain itu saya juga tambahin sesuatu yang mungkin bikin kalian penasaran, mungkin tidak (?)

Ya sudah, begitu saja ya. Saya tunggu review dari kalian!

_Thanks for reading!_

_Regards,_

Avior Secretum


End file.
